ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycantrophy
Lycantrophy a disease which affects sapient non-Undead mammals - Humans, Elves, Orcs, Dwarves, Gnomes, Halflings, Goblins, Ogres. The two main symptoms are becoming undead and acquiring traits of a certain kind of animal Lycantrophes are undead creatures who are alive because of the disease. They are dead, with only the disease keeping them alive. The Lycantrophy disease. This makes them lycantrophes - werewolves, werebears, wereboars, werelions, weretigers and wererats. Lycantrophes are undead, so they live forever. Lycantrophes do not age. Lycantrophes are special undead: if they are turned into lycantrophes before the age of 18, they actually grow up but after reaching the age of 18, they do not age. Also, unlike other undead creatures, werewolves are in fact fertile, just like vampires. The common child of a lycantrophe and a non-lycantrophe is the half-lycantrophe, which has the advantages of switching beetwen human-form and lycan-from whenever they want since their birth (and they can control themselves after shapeshifting) and they are also immune to silver, but they are also a little weaker than other lycantrophes. The common child of two lycantrophe will be the “pure-bred lycantrophe” which has the ability to turn to their human-form or lycan-from whenever they want from their birth, and can control himself/herself after shapeshifting.. Just like vampires, lycantrophes need blood. That’s the only type of liquid they can drink. And also raw meat. That’s the only food they can eat. Also, they are physically stronger than other non-lycantrophe characters, even in their human-forms. Also, when it’s full moon, lycantrophes turn into their lycan form against their will, and go out of control: they kill anyone who dares to stand between them and their food. But that’s only true about the younger ones. If you are a lycantrophe who is over 100 years old OR a half-lycantrophe OR a pure-bred lycantrophe, you can control yourself in your wolf-form, speak in the lycan-form, and switch between human-form or lycan-form at will. Most lycantrophes - especially werewolves - have better sense of smell and better hearing than regular humans, but they also have a wild animal’s smell, which they can only get rid of by frequent bathing - something which is most definitely easier said than done in the Middle Ages. On full-moon, lycantrophes turn into a bipedal creature similar to what they are named after - werewolves turn into larger, bipedal wolf-like creatures wereboars turn into large bipedal boar-like creatures, werebears turn into larger, more human-esque bear-like creatures, weretigers turn into bipedal tiger-like creatures, werelions turn into bipedal lion-like creatures, wererats turn into large bipedal rat-like creatures; and are out of control (Except if more than 100 yeras old. In that case, they have self-control and they can decide whenever to turn into a lycan and turn back into a human) -Their bite is deadly to vampires -Even the smallest open wound (on a non-lycantrophe) can spread the lycantrophe disease. If you don’t want to become a lycantrophe, make sure you’re wearing full body armour when fighting lycantrophes Attributes (FRPG) Enabled aligment: anything Chaotic Category:Races of Artograch Category:Undead races Category:Werewolves Category:Wereboars Category:Werelions Category:Werebears Category:Weretigers Category:Wererats